Quand Harry ne pense pas
by Sniezde H
Summary: Un One Shoot avec un pov de Harry qui attend un certain corps pâle, juste le corps, bien sûr... Suivi du POV de Drago !
1. Quand Harry Potter ne pense pas

_Donc très rapidement, parce qu'avouez : la présentation vous n'en n'avez rien à faire, V_V, J.K ROwling a eut la malheureuse idée d'écrire une histoire abracadabrante, résultat je suis fan et j'en fais un truc encore plus invraisemblable... Rentrez dans le monde ou bien, bah prenez moi pour une folle. _

* * *

J'avais envie de toi aujourd'hui.

Il a fallu que je me retienne toute la journée pour ne pas te demander de me prendre, tu en aurais été trop fier. Je t'ai contemplé en silence pendant les cours. Juste comme ça, pour m'occuper. Observer ton profil, tes cheveux, ton nez et ta bouche, oh oui, ta bouche... J'aimerai la toucher, la palper, l'embrasser. Toute la journée l'avoir sur moi. Ca me fatigue ces conneries...

Mais là, ca y est c'est le soir et tu vas arriver sans dire un mot pour ne pas briser ce rêve ou plutôt ce cauchemar qui dure depuis 5 mois. Je ne sais même plus comment ça a commencé. Je me souviens que ça me dégoûtait, que je ne le supportais pas, ça m'écoeurait. Pourtant je n'ai pas cessé de venir, je t'ai suivi et maintenant je ne peux plus m'en passer. C'est à cause de toi.

Ca y est, tu rentres dans la salle et me cherche des yeux. Nos regards se croisent. Je t'attends depuis 36 minutes, tu croyais que j'allais partir ? Tu aimerai bien que je parte ? Mais j'ai bien trop envie de toi en moi.

Allez-viens, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Toute la journée à te désirer... Allez viens, approche toi, prends moi. Je suis déjà dans le lit.

Tu enlèves ta cravate verte, ça commence, bientôt tu te perdras avec moi et on jouira fort jusqu'à s'en blesser. Je suis excité. Je te regarde, tu enlèves ta chemise. Va plus vite ! Je veux voir ta peau, ton corps pâle, je veux le toucher. Tu es beau. J'aime ton visage et ton torse. Enlève tous tes vêtements et viens sur moi, qu'on se sente... Tu te baisses pour enlever tes chaussettes. Plus vite, je t'attends, je suis déjà nu.

Enfin tu enlèves ton pantalon et je sais que tu n'as rien en dessous. Tu es toujours prêt à baiser. Je vois ton corps entièrement nu, tu es grand, maigre, pâle, magnifique. Tu viens et monte sur le lit à quatre pattes. Mon félin blond... Je frisonne. Je sens ton corps et ta chair de poule. C'est bon. Ta main, enfin, me touche. Dis-as tu aussi attendu toute la journée ?

Non ce n'est qu'un rêve que chacun de nous peut briser n'importe quel jour. Je n'en serai pas capable. C'est toi qui m'abandonnera, je le sais. Moi, j'aime trop ça...

Sentir ton souffle dans mon cou, c'est chaud. Embrasse-moi, allez, fais moi plaisir. Je prends ta tête et appui un peu dessus pour sentir tes lèvres. J'halète, je n'aurai pas du faire ça... Mes mains glissent dans ton dos, sur tes reins. J'ai besoin de les toucher, tu comprends ? Tu donnes un coup de bassin pour nous exciter. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je bande déjà. Ta main descend, oui, touche moi. J'ai honte d'aimer autant cela. Tu effleures mon sexe mais ne le prends pas, non, tu continues pour enfin toucher le senl endroit qui me fait exister à tes yeux. Tu suces ton doigt et le pénètre en moi alors que je te branle. Je ne m'interroge même plus, ça me parait normal maintenant, toi et moi. Les deux ennemies qui vont faire l'amour. Car c'est ça que l'on fait. En se détestant nos corps s'adorent.

Prends moi bien, là comme àa, plus profond. Te sentir, là, en moi. Enfonce toi. Laisse nos corps délirer. Putain, je cris. C'est beaucoup trop bon. J'aime tellement ta violence quand tu bouges, tu es brutal pour ne faire qu'un avec moi. Allez, encore... Pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine. Je veux resté avec toi. On jouit, ensemble, on se cambre à se faire mal. Animal... Toi aussi tu aime ça ?

On repose nos corps et tu te retires. Tu t'allonges à côté pour reprendre ton souffle. On ne dit rien, c'est rare que l'on parle. Après tout, nous restons des ennemies, n'est-ce pas ?

"A quoi tu penses Potter ?"

Je me tais, que veux-tu que je réponde ? Que je pense à nous, à ma dépendance de toi ? Tu veux que je t'avoues que je commence, un peu, à t'aimer, toi le salopard de Serpentard ? Non... Jamais. Tout ça n'est que corporel, je m'en tiendrais à ça, toujours... Si il y avait une chance pour nous alors se serait à toi de la saisir et faiblir... Pas à moi.

"A rien Malfoy. Je ne pense à rien."

Te mentir, toujours pour ne pas te voir fuir. Se contenter d'aimer ton corps. Tu te relèves en soupirant, je t'exaspère, n'est-ce pas ?

"Moi aussi. Je ne pense à rien."

Mais... Est ce que ca voudrait dire que l'on est pareil ? Non, c'est impossible. Oui va t'en, demain je serais là et tous les jours qui suivront. Ca ne cessera jamais. Oh mon amour, nous avons bien raison : cela nous évite tant des tourments de ne pas penser.

* * *

**END ! **

_Je précise parce que la fin est un peu brutale et donc je me justifie : c'est un O.S et pour moi cela signifie être concentré sur un êvenement en particulier et non toute une histoire. Et puis j'aime bien laisser le choix au lecteur, susciter son imagination (enfin j'essaie) pour qu'il se fasse sa propre histoire à partir de quelques mots... _

_Voilà les reviews sont accueillies avec plaisir quelles soient positives mais surtout négatives (non je ne suis pas masochiste, je considère juste qu'elles sont plus instructives et qu'elles permettent de progresser)._

_Sur ce : Longue vie à eux et à notre imaginaire._

_P.S : Une dernière chose que je tiens à dire, si je me suis inscrite sur ce site à la base c'est pour simplement entrer en communication avec Artoung qui a écrit des mots splendides et m'a fait ressentir ses personnages à travers tout mon être, parce qu'avec elle ce n'est plus de l'écriture mais un rêve... Je vous la conseille vivement si vous ne la connaissez pas déjà : .net/u/644468/Artoung_


	2. Quand Drago Malefoy pense

_Ce n'était pas du tout prévu mais comme on m'a dit qu'un POV Drago serait intéressant et que je m'ennuie pendant les vacances et bien voilà : vous vous retrouvez avec un Pov de Drago pour ce OS. Ne soyez pas trop sévère envers cette babiole mais n'hésitez pas tout de même à me faire part de votre avis dans les reviews ;) Sur ce Bonne lecture et surtout Bonnes Vacances !_

* * *

C'est l'heure. Il faut que je reste là. je n'ai pas envie de voir ta tronche, ta putain de gueule. Il vaut mieux que je reste là. A chaque fois que je te voie c'est pareil. Je ne veux plus voir ta sale figure sourire de satisfaction quand j'entre dans la salle. Tu dois te sentir tellement puissant. Putain je t'en hais d'autant plus. Je n'aurai jamais du me laisser aller. Je n'aurai jamais dû t'embrasser. Et toi, minable que tu es, tu n'as même pas broncher. Tu aurai du te défendre. Tu l'as pris comme un défi, j'en suis sur et maintenant ça fait 5 mois que ça dure. J'en peux plus. Ce soir je ne viendrai pas. Je vais te laisser attendre, languir, oh oui, tu vas te sentir pitoyable tout seul dans la salle. J'aimerai te voir patienter, douter. Non, je ne dois pas y aller.

5 minutes de retard. Oui c'est ça, c'est si facile, j'ai juste à attendre que les minutes défilent. Je suis tellement mieux quand je ne voie pas ta gueule, ton corps qui n'attend que moi. C'est tellement écoeurant. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça Potter. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais une salope prête à baiser avec n'importe qui. Après tout, quel genre de personne peut coucher avec son ennemi ? Tu aimes tellement quand je te prends, je le sens, tu es vraiment sale. Et moi je prends mon pied. C'est de te posséder qui m'excite. C'est moi qui te domine quand on baise. Là tu ne souris plus, c'est moi qui gagne ce jeu là. Tu aimes que je domine.

10 minutes de retard. Rien qu'en pensant à toi j'ai envie de baiser. J'ai envie d'aller dans cette salle pour te prendre. Finalement il ne doit pas vraiment y avoir de gagnant. Même si j'ai envie de toi toute la journée, qu'à chaque fois que je te regarde j'ai envie de te coller contre le mur pour te posséder, tu restes celui qui gémit le plus fort. Tu es celui qui jouit toujours en premier. Jamais je ne viendrai avant toi. Je reste le maître du jeu. Mais est-ce encore un jeu ? Putain, je crois que je n'en saisis plus les lois. Tu me fais fantasmer toute la journée et le soir je tremble d'impatience. Je suis en manque de toi, foutu Potter. Si seulement je pouvais me résoudre à écrabouiller ta gueule contre un mur, te dévisager pour oublier que, putain oui, je te trouve beau.

15 minutes de retard. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à toi. Ca me rend dingue. Un Malfoy ne doit jamais perdre le contrôle. Mon père me l'a bien enseigné, il faut savoir se contrôler même lorsqu'on est sous torture, même lorsqu'on est amoureux. Mais on ne doit jamais tomber amoureux. C'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver. Je sais... J'ai toujours su te tenir tête, je n'ai jamais failli à nos affrontements. J'étais terriblement bon, j'avais toujours le mot pour t'agacer. Mais depuis 5 mois tout a changé parce que pendant un instant j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je savais que je te désirais, je l'avais compris parce qu'en me branlant je pensais parfois, toujours à toi. J'avais toujours réussi à garder ça enfouit au fond de moi mais il y a 5 mois j'ai tout foiré en t'embrassant. Le début du cauchemar.

20 minutes de retard. Les secondes s'enfuient, le tic tac de ma montre les fait fuir et pourtant j'ai envie de me lever et de... Oui de courir jusqu'à cette salle où l'on se prend tout avec rage. Où notre haine vit à travers nos corps. J'ai envie de voir si ce soir tu sera encore là. Parce que tu n'aurai jamais dû me suivre dans mes folies. Tu aurai dû me rejeter. Mais tu n'as rien fait, tu m'as laissé t'entraîner, tu m'as laissé te faire l'amour. Je frissonne en repensant à cette première fois. Tu ne m'as pas quitté des yeux alors que j'enfonçais tout mon être en toi. Ton regard me défiait, il me disait "vas-y, pénètre moi un peu plus, tu verras bien que je ne t'appartiendrai jamais pour de bon." Tu ne m'appartiens pas.

25 minutes de retard. Pourquoi l'heure ne tourne t'elle pas plus vite? Je pourrai peut-être dormir au lieu de penser à toi. J'ai tellement envie de te prendre violemment en fermant les yeux et penser que là pour quelques secondes, quoi que tu en penses, tu m'appartiens. J'ai besoin de sentir que tu à moi. C'est trop con. Comme si un fils de mangemort pouvait dominer l'élu. Comme si il pouvait m'aimer... Non. Pas ce mot. Jamais ce mot. L'amour n'a rien à voir avec notre relation. Nous c'est juste un perpétuel combat, un corps à corps, peu importe le domaine, nous sommes des ennemis.

30 minutes de retard. Putain j'ai envie de crever. Tu dois déjà être parti de la salle. Ce rendez-vous qu'aucun de nous deux n'a instauré mais où pourtant tous les soirs nous nous rejoignons. Pas ce soir. Il ne faut pas. Parce que je pers totalement le contrôle. Parce que je sens que si je te voie ce soir je ne pourrai plus te quitter. J'aimerai rester avec toi éternellement. C'est tellement pitoyable. Je suis si faible. Si je ne peux pas te prendre ce soir je sens que je vais crever alors merde...

35 minutes de retard. Je reprends mon souffle devant la porte, j'ai couru comme un fou. Et c'est ce que je suis. Totalement fou parce que derrière cette porte tu es sûrement déjà parti. Totalement fou parce que si tu es toujours derrière cette porte alors je vais me mettre à espérer que tu as attendu parce que tu es dépendant de moi comme je le suis de toi.  
Totalement fou parce que j'ouvre la porte comme un amant transi. Putain je crois que je suis complètement amoureux de toi. Je te hais pour ça.

36 minutes de retard. Je souffle tu es là sur le lit, sous les draps. Tu vois je suis venu finalement, tu dois être content, hein ? Moi j'ai juste envie de te sentir. On verra bien qui sera le gagnant quand tu gémiras et jouira pendant que je m'enfoncerai en toi. Mais si tu veux tout savoir je crois qu'on a perdu tous les deux, qu'on s'est fait avoir, parce qu'on a cru qu'on pourrait continuer à se combattre même sur le terrain du sexe, du désir mais on a eut tord. Finalement le vrai gagnant sera celui qui cédera, c'est paradoxal mais c'est comme ça, c'est lui qui aura le plus de cran, lui qui fera taire l'autre pour de bon parce que l'autre ne trouvera rien à répondre tellement c'est stupide. Celui qui avouera, celui qui ne pourra plus nier l'évidence, celui qui aura assez de courage pour se dévoiler, risquer le tout pour le tout sera le vainqueur. Ce ne sera pas moi, je suis trop lâche pour être ce gagnant là. Alors dépêche toi de gagner Potter.  
Je ne serai plus jamais en retard ça m'évitera de penser que je suis éperdument amoureux de toi Potter. Je referme la porte sur nous.


End file.
